To be the Slayer (chapter 2 updated!)
by I Nameless
Summary: New season 6 not related with the original. After Buffy's death (she'll return under new circumstances) in the gift, Dawn becomes the new slayer. Willow magics grows unnoticed. Spike's missing apparently. A misterious demon hunter with unncertain intentions hangs out in Sunnydale. AtS characters will apear too. The scoobies will face new and old enemies. Have a look! R
1. Where do we go from here?

Hey people. This is a weird idea that crossed my mind some time ago, and recently I decided to write it. If you like it leave a review, even if you don't like it, every appreciation it's welcome.

Before you start to read (if you do hehe) I have to tell you that I'm not english or northamerican, so I don't really speak english. So, it's very probable that I made a considerable number of grammatical/spelling mistakes. But they aren't so serious.

This probably won't like to most of you, but Buffy doesn't appear at the begining. She died after closing the portal in "The gift" but she doesn't come back to life by the resurrection spell, she will come back by a different way. Dawn inherit the Slayer's power here and she has to learn to accept her new duty.

Another issue, I created a OC, slightly bassed on some fictional character. I intend to integrate him to the story, as a regular character maybe. It would play an uncertain role, foe/ally.

That's all, enjoy it if you can.

**Were do we go from here?**

It's been seven months since the ultimate sarifice of Buffy, the Slayer. She managed to close Glory's portal and the Apocalipse was stopped one more time. But in order to achieve that goal, she exchanged her life. _"Death is your gift"_, those words, she finally understood their meaning. She sacrificed for the world, her friends and her little sister.

Her last words to Dawn ecouraged her sister to keep on living, no matter how hard everything could be. "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it", she said for the last time.

So, the life goes on. Her friends were crushed with her departure, the Scooby Gang wasn't the same without her core, but they continued protecting Sunnydale from the dark forces. Though the job was harder every time without the Slayer's power.

Her place was taken by Willow somewhat, since the others agreed. The witch increased her powers considerably, and she led the team. But she wasn't a warrior, according to herself. And use the witchcraft to constantly struggle against the evil forces was a really rough task, considering that her powers needed much energy, both mental and physical. Not to mention that the most effective way to destroy the demons was the dark magics, and that means a trully risk not only for her but everybody. That was a concern for Tara and Giles mostly, cause they know the consequences of overuse the magics. And for Willow was becoming each time more difficult to maintain her powers under control.

If that wasn't enough, the Buffy-bot was destroyed in a fight against a dangerous demon. The fiend was slayed, but the cost was the robot who pretended to be the Slayer itself.

The other handy aid was Spike, but he left the city about a month ago. That was a hard blow for Dawn, who developed a weird friendly relationship with the eccentric vampire. The bleach-blonded british suddennly left the town, without any explanation. Due to his promise to the young Summers to look after her she didn't take it well.

So, short story. Scooby Gang had troubles, without Buffy they had to fight by their own. It was necesary to have the Slayer back, even if it wasn't Buffy herself.

Troubles aside: Willow and Tara moved to the Summers residence to look after Dawn. They became her parental figures, well, maternal actually. The younger Summers saw them as mothers or big sisters, altough she had a more friendship like treatment with them. They earned the custody of Dawn as her guardians, not without a little of "magic" help. Mostly they distracted the atention of the social services so they can live calmly. Besides, only two years and half remained for Dawn to reach the legaly adult age. Her father sent her money monthly taking care of her rates, but aside that, they wouldn't see each other.

Anya runned the Magic Box, since Giles went back to England a few months ago. Xander worked as a construction manager, so they are doing pretty well.

As for Dawn, she attended to the reformed Sunnydale Higschool, one of the most demonic places on the earth for sure. But, Dawn has been keeping a hughe secret that anyone knows.

"Dawnie, breakfast's ready" Called Willow. The redhead was sitting at the kitchen table while Tara cooked some pancakes, as usual "Mmmm that smells really yummy"

"Just the best for my gals" The blonde grinned sweetly in response

"Always" Willow cuddled her girlfriend from behind, while both giggled

"I can eat in my bedroom if you guys want some quality time" Dawn teased entering the kitchen

"Good morning sleepy" Tara greeted cheerfully as Willow took seat again

"How you feeling sweety?" Willow asked kindly, with a glimpse of worry

"What do you mean?"

"Well you looked a little ... cheerless yesterday" Said a little worried

"Really? Well, I guess I just was a little tired, y'know: hig-school, being a teenager, that kinda stuff" Dawn rambled carefreely

"Been there" Willow nodded "But...

"Anyways, today's off, so I'll rest. Don't worry guys, everythings ok, seriously" Dawn assured in a lively tone

"Ok, enough gloomy chat" Tara interjected "Time to a glowing pancakes breakfast"

The morning went pretty well. The wheater was good, a tipically shiny sunlight blue skied day at Sunnydale. It was saturday, so the dread highschool wouldn't open their dread gates.

Willow, Tara and Dawn had an usual nice breakfast. Both girls tried their best to make Dawn keep looking forward those past months. It hadn't been easy to put herself together though. If her mother's death wasn't enough, she had to lose her sister too. Everything on her life fell apart in a moment. Not to mention the whole Mystic Key deal, but that really wasn't matter anymore for her. For what she cared she could be whatever magic force, but she will remain being Dawn, and that was more than enough.

After breakfast the young auburn went to her bedroom. She arefully locked the door and, facing the mirror, lift her shirt a little to check on a dark bruise near her shoulder. It must been a hard blow to leave her that mark.

"Great" Dawn sighed frustrated "Just what I need. I guess long sleeves will be enough to cover it. It's not that hot outside anyway, so they won't suspect. Probably"

She stood still for a moment, giving some thoughts to the matter. She'd been prettending that the whole deal was nothing. In fact, she was avoiding it, trying not to think about it seriously. But it was too late now, she realized and suddenly tears began to drop from her bright eyes

"Why me?"

She whispered weakly. She didn't want that responsability, she didn't want that life, but at the same time it feels strangely right. That power belonged to her now. She couldn't deny the overwhelming sensation that carried with it. But at the same time it meant a hughe responsability, and she knew it, she really knew it. Being the Slayer's little sister gets one to know a few things about duty.

That meant that she had to fulfill that role? To live a short full-danger life? The contradiction was more than she can handle. The power was good, the things she could do too. She always insisted on patrol and help the gang, so... but that same power bind her to a destiny, in the end it was a burden. And the worst, she couldn't escape, she was trapped. She couldn't just pretend that wasn't anything happening. Her destiny had been decided.

There was no way to turn back now, she knew. She couldn't turn her back for those who'll need her help, so as the world itself.

"I'm only 16" She moaned frustrated

She was right, she was too young, but that was the reason precisely. And she remembered, when they moved to Sunnydale about 6 years ago.

The Summers family had to leave L.A because a "little" incident in Buffy's Highschool. So they came to the apparently peacefull Sunnydale town. Dawn recalled she was angry with her sister, and she blamed her for everything.

_"Well girls, isn't this nice?" Asked Joyce cheerfully "It's a quiet and friendly town. You can breathe pure air here, and there's no annoying traffic, nor constantly noise"_

_"Nor fun" Dawn grumbled_

_"Come on sweety, we have to give it a chance. You don't even started school yet, i bet it will be great. A lot of new school mates"_

_"Yeah, and I'll be known as the pyro's sister" She complained annoyed and left the table_

_"Dawn!" Joyce interjected in dissaprove_

_"It's okay mom" Buffy intervened "Let her be"_

_Bothered, Dawn locked into her bedrom. She couldn't believe her mother's attitude. They had to leave their home just like that, and everything because of Buffy_

_"Hey, are you there?" A voice called outside the door_

_"Leave"_

_"Dawn, let me in. Please" Buffy asked gently_

_"Fine" The younger grumbled_

_Buffy get in the bedroom and sat on the bed. She stayed quietly for a moment, keeping her sight down._

_Dawn was pissed enough "So your gonna stay like that or_

_"I'm sorry Dawnie" Buffy interrupted her "I'm sorry to drag you and mom into this. Everything it's so messed up..." Buffy sobbed about to cry "Why me?" She asked frustrated "I didn't ask for this"_

_Dawn started to feel bad for Buffy, it was true that she caused the whole problem, but she was suffering too "Buffy, I...I know you didn't mean to cause all this, I guess, but...I'm mad too, y'know" Replied awkwardly_

_"Yeah, I know you are. But believe me Dawnie, I didn't asked for this, this thing just came to me. I don't know why"_

_"What are you talking about?" She asked confused_

_"Nothing, sorry, I'm just a little... it's nothing. And it's true, I have no right to ask you anything now, not just after the troubles I caused you and mom, sorry" Buffy leave her while a few tears dropped of her eyes_

She realized what Buffy must gone trough, after all she was only a 16 year old girl too. And worst, she was in a strange place, completelly alone, without anyone who knows her secret nor what she was going trough. She had to begin from zero.

So, if Buffy could, she will to. Certainly, it was easier said than done. It will take more than a momentaneous bravery-up to endure it.

"Dawnie, Tara and I are going to the magic box, wanna come along?" Called Willow loudly from down stairs

Dawn's mental work was interrumpted by the witch, leaving her a little confused "Humm...you guys go, I...I have a little homework to do, so maybe I catch up with you later" She tried to sound normal, but her voice menaced to break anytime soon

"Are you sure? You can do it later and I'll help you" Willow insisted, trying not to sound worried as she secretly was

"No, it's cool, really, see you later" Dawn denied the offer again

"Come on Will" Tara called her with a gentle smile "It's ok, maybe she wants some time alone. Everyone needs it sometimes"

"Yeah, it's just, you know... I can tell there's something troubling her lately, it's like a witch sense tingling in my head"

"No, that's just feminine intuition" Tara giggled "She'll be alright, we'll talk to her tonight? Okey?"

"Yeah" The redhead replied unconvinced "If you say so" Sighed resigned "Don't know what I'd do without you" She admited gratefully

"Better we don't find out" Tara joked and kissed Willow briefly

Both witches left the house and headed toward the Magic Box. The store was also the Scooby's headquarters. They were gonna meet to discuss some issues, serious ones. The problem was that they couldn't go on like that. The situation became more complicated. They couldn't defend Sunnydale by their own, that was a fact. So, how to proceed then?

The situation turned critical after the Buffy-bot destruction. It was only a matter of time before the fiends realize that the Slayer had gone, for real.

"Hey, there's my two favorite Wiccas" Xander greeted "And where's the little Dawnster?"

"She's home, homework to do" Tara replied

"Oh, focusing on the studies! Unusual to a Summers" He joked "But that's probabbly better, right?" Admited with a bit of nervousness

A moment after, the gang was assembled. Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara were in a strange awkward silence. No one knew what to say. They knew this eventually were to happen.

"So" Xander spoke "I think that's it, right? At least that's what you are probably thinking..." Told with an unpleasant feeling. He knew their stand on this matter "Y'know, maybe because I'm the only man in the team I still don't get it"

"And what you propose Xander" Willow asked a bit irritated "What can we really do? Things are harder every time, if we go on like this one of us will get killed" She argued frustrated

"I think we always accept that possibility Will. The whole "graveyard tour all night long" never was a safe activity" He replied ironically

"Things are different now" Tara intervented "Buffy's not around here, we don't have the strenght to do this by ourselves" She stated, trying to remain calmed

"Buffy wasn't here the last school summer, yet we managed to make it work, right? Me, you Willow, Oz, even Cordelia, and we were way more careless" Xander remembered to the group hoping they'll reconsider

"This isn't about playing to slay some new born vampires while they are half ground covered" Anya talked this time "Xander, we can't fight against demons nor monsters, this isn't about be brave or helpfull. We gotta be realistic"

"Yes, let's be realistic then. We live in the Hellmouth, and for now we're the only ones who really knows. The way I see it there's only two choices. To let things be, continue with our lives pretending that nothing bad happens, that we don't know what it's out there, and sit back until the next apocalypse shows up. Or we can try to fight against it"

Xander words were rushed but he certanily had a point. They couldn't quite just like that, once you know about demons you can just pretend everythings normal again, and they knew it.

"I get that, but the true is that we can't do that much" Willow realized "We need more strenght, otherwise will be useless" She complained frustrated "Oh, maybe we can find some anti demon spell, or something that scare away them, or at least give them a stomach ache...we can buy us some time at least...we can do a spell to project Buffy's image so the demons believe that she is here and...and" The witch started to babble uncontrollably

"Willow" Tara interrupted her "It's okey, we'll figure it out" She comforted her girlfriend. But her blue eyes were filled with a secret concern. She was worried about Willow, more than she let her know.

"What about a new slayer?" Anya sugested "I mean, where is the new one?"

Willow frowned worried and she prepared to talk. It was a delicate matter

"Giles said that the Council hasn't found a new Slayer among the Potentials. He thinks it's probably that there isn't a new one" She revealed dissapointed

"What do you mean Will" Xander questioned surprised

"Well...when Buffy died that time against The Master a new Slayer was activated" She began to explain her theory "Then Buffy came back, resulting in the existence of two Slayers. But, altough both were Slayers, Kendra was the one 'meant to be', so to say. When Kendra died Faith became the new Slayer" Willow argued "Im trying to say that even Buffy's death wouldn't activate a new Slayer, because she never meant to be alive in the first place. The Slayer's line was no longer hers"

The rest of the gang remain silent. They actually dind't thought in that possibility. But it got sense. After all Buffy already died once before, the Slayer's wheel continued rolling that time.

"So, our hope is Faith? That's what youre saying?" Xander asked confused "Or that we must kill Faith" He joked to release the tension

"What I'm saying is that we can't count with a Slayer this time" Willow sentenced "Besides, no one can replace Buffy" She left her body to rest on the table, with a gloomy countenance.

"Well...give it a tought. Even if a new Slayer come, what would be our role anyways?" Xander admited a bit dejected " 'hey new Slayer, we are your new team, we are gonna help you to slay demons, I can fix windows, aye' This whole Scooby team meant something when Buff was around, without her..." What Xander said was somehow true, they were the Slayers friends, not the main characters. Why a new Slayer would want a team anyways?

"Looks like we're doomed" Anya admited frankly "I used to run everytime an Apocalipsis was near. Being human is stupid" She sighed

"An, there's no Apocalipse near" Xander conforted her "for now..."

"Hey, is this open or..." An unknown voice called drawing the group's attention

A young man entered the store without anyone noticing. They were so absorbed on their thoughts that don't even realize the door opened.

"Yes, we are available to receive your money" Anya claimed enthusiastically. Xander shrugged in response to Willow and Tara's amazement to her girlfriend's lack of tact "What are you looking for dear costumer?"

The stranger give her a brief smile.

The gang stared at him for a moment, they never seen him before, and he didn't seem to be a local. He had short dark blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses. A scar ran across his face. He was earing a dark blue leather coat, black pants and boots.

He inspired a strange feeling among the group, a little suspicious.

"Just some supplies" The stranger replied in a dry voice and extended a short list to Anya

The Scoobys remained silent again, postponing their chat for a moment

"Let's see" Anya was looking the items "Garlic essence, sap extract...

"This is a quiet town" The stranger spoke whithout looking anyone in particular "But I bet the night is something else" He declared then smiled briefly

"Well kinda" Willow answered a little awkward, she wasn't sure that he was talking to her nor them "It's more complicated than it seems" She tryied to explain

"Hum, sorry, you were in a meeting or something like that" He said careless

"No, it's ok. We got stuck anyways"

"Giving some thoughts to the matter hum?" The stranger deduced

"Yeah" Willow answered awkwardly

"So, hangin out in a magic shop" He said, after a brief silence as he stared at some articles "Are you a supernatural club or something like that?" He asked resembling Anya's lack of manners

"Sorry, who were you again?" Xander found the stranger a bit obnoxious, more than just a bit to be more accurate

"Me? Just passing by" The young answered indifferent

"Well, here is everything" Anya came back with the items "So, you can pay me now" She said happily

"Got everything?" The stranger asked not so interested

"Yeah, quiet some items you asked for" She claimed "One might say you are going on a vampire hunt or something alike" Anya said naturally

"Yeah, you can say so" He answered quietly, then paid for the stuff

"Well, thank you very much. Feel welcome to bring your money here again"

"Ok, see ya around" He said goodbye and walk off the store

"Look guys, money" Anya showed them happily. The others stared at her, mouths agape "What?"

"What did you just say to that guy?" Xander asked her

"What? I was being polite with a client. A proper thanks might be enough for him to spend his money here again"

"I think he is talking about the vampire hunt part" Tara refreshed

"Oh" She shocked her head "Well, that sort of materials are used to forge instruments against vampires. You know, garlic, sap, sulfure and other stuff" Anya explained normally

"So: a strange guy with a suspicious attitude, and sort of a bad-ass look, claiming he is just 'passing by' for the hellish place on earth came to a magic shop, please take note, buy some anti vampire stuff and walks out. I won't go with baking cookies" Xander reconstructed the events using his well known sense of humor

"Then, we should find him?" Willow consulted to the group

"Yeah, this is great. We need a new demon killer, and that guy looked like one. Problem solved" Anya concluded

"Wow, stop there girls. For what we know that guy could be just a random weirdo, or some demon itself" Xander stopped the girls "We should work this a little more" He sugested

"Right now it seems like our best option" Tara agreed with the other girls "We should be carefull though" She sugested

"So, patroling tonight. If he is, well, a vampire hunter or something alike it's probabbly that we run into him tonight" Willow had a point there.

* * *

Dawn was really surprised. The bruise barely was there, just a little traces remained. And only a few hours had passed.

"I guess it's included in the package. This super healing thing" She told herself, while checked on her skin "Cool" She exclaimed satisfied

Dawn remembered the last night. The pressure of her "new self" was turning to much to handle, and she felt it. She didn't want to tell anyone about it, because once she did it wouldn't be return.

She escaped from home at late night, without Willow or Tara noticing, trough her bedroom window.

_"Piece of cake" She exclaimed after landing_

_Dawn quickly walked away, heading toward the cementery._

_The moon was glowed brightly, making readable the inscription recorded on the tombstone._

_"Buffy Summers. Beloved Sister - Devoted Friend. She saved the world a lot"_

_That's all remained from Buffy. The girl who saved the world over and over, the powerfull Slayer, the beloved friend and sister, her role model._

_"I love you Dawn, I will always love you" Dawn heard these words inside her head._

_"Yeah, but where are you right now Buffy, ah? You gone" She yelled to the rock "The world is safe, sure. It's always about the world, the fight against evil, the death. But that's what it is a Slayer for, right? Only that there's no Slayer now, is it?" She complained angry "Oh, wait, I almost forgot. There is a Slayer, who happens to be... well, you see the irony, don't you? Why this is happening, is there something you trying to tell me? You knew this would gonna happen?" She almost cryed "Please Buffy, tell me what to do. I need you" She fall on her knees, as tears dripped from her eyes._

_Dawn stood there,immobile, trying to clear her mind. She just yelled to her sister's grave, as if it would solve anything._

_"Nice going" She told herself ashamed "Still being the little crying Dawnie...Buffy's gone, you can't count on her anymore" She resolved in sadness_

_Suddenly a scream was heard. It seemed like a woman crying for help. Dawn quickly lifted from the floor and ran into the sound's direction, even before she realized what she was doing._

_The scream rang one more time, less louder. Among a pack of graves, were a group of men. They burst into laughter as they mocked of a girl, who was lying on the floor, shocked._

_One of them, a dark haired man with leather cloths, apparently the leader, approached to the helpless lady "Don't worry darling, you will be dead soon" He laughed frenetically "You guys noticed that?" He suddenly asked with a glint of joy in his words "Three in a row, and yet no Slayer's sign" He exclaimed_

_"I heard she's dead" One of them announced "Chopped into pieces by a horned demon or something like that" He told to the others_

_"What? How come you didn't say anything jerk?" The only female of the gang exclaimed_

_"I didn't thought it was true" He excused sorrowfull "I thought it was a rumor and I wanted to keep the good run. Y'know, everytime you hear the Slayer is gone you bluff and bam! she appears and stakes you right to the heart" He explained convinced "It's a jinx, and now I said it, great. Prepare for the stakes" He complained to himself. The others stared at him_

_"What a superstitious dumbass" Spit one of them_

_"Anyways, if that's true then we should celebrate" The woman suggested "And I know just how to do it"_

_"Yeah, we could go to that club where all the humans gather into nights and have a blood fest" On of them exclaimed anxiously_

_"It's settled then" The leader said "Tomorrow night we get our banquet"_

_"Vampires" Dawn observed as she arrived to the scene, hidden behind a grave "Four of them"_

_"Shhh, I told you not to say it aloud" The other vampired reminded_

_"Shut up. You almost ruin my appetite. Speaking of..." He turned to the lying woman as he showed his game face_

_Dawn couldn't take it anymore, so she jumped of her hideout and faced the band "Why don't you start with the main course" She challenged them_

_The vampires stared at her confusedly. Then they looked at each other and, slightly, they began to laugh "If you're so rushed we can start with you, of course" The vampires prepared to attack_

_"Wait a minute, isn't she...?" The superstitious vampire recalled, stopping the others_

_"What? No dumbass, she isn't the Slayer. She is a kid. Plus, the Slayer is blonde, right?" The vampire looked at the others who nodded in response_

_"Oh, it's true" He accorded "But come to think of it, why a little girl would face a group of vampires? I mean, doesn't she should be scared?" He argued soberly, the rest nodded_

_"How come you always do this man? Everytime we are about to begin something, or kill somebody, you start to talk shit" The vampire complained pissed "You make us look like a band of moaners"_

_"A-alright man, sorry. Sorry that I don't want us to be killed, sorry to be cautious" He replied offended_

_By the time they finished arguing, Dawn already rescued the girl and placed her safe "I figured you may need some time alone to solve your marital problems, so I took the trouble of send that girl to her home" She teased drawing their attention "Don't worry, I even give her money to the cab, so she'll probably call you guys another time. I guess you have to play with me instead"_

_The vampires jumped to Dawn in an attempo to kill her. She dodged the leader, then punched him hard on the face throwing him away._

_The others moved back slowly. That kid beat the crap out of his partner._

_"See, I told you, a jinx" The vampire exclaimed "She's the Slayer!"_

_"You think?" Dawn mocked him_

_"Hold on guys" The vampire who Dawn hit get up calmly "It's seems we got a new Slayer in town. Maybe we should give her a properly welcome"_

_"Oh, a Slayer's blood, I always wanted to taste that. Gotta be a mouthgasm" One of them agreed_

_"Besides, she looks a little amateur, don't ya think?" The leader chuckled "So, after all the Slayer is really dead, and here we have a new born one" He laughed viciously "Are we your first, darling?"_

_Dawn remained calm. She didn't expect those vampires were affraid of her in the first place. "What Buffy would do?" She asked herself, the answer was pretty obvious: turn them to dust._

_One of the vampires attacked. He threw a couple of kicks but Dawn dodged them, then a third one hit her on the chest and make her back. She quickly attacked with two blows to his face and a strong kick to his body._

_"Damn, I don't have a stake" She complained mentally. She didn't expect this situation in the first place. Four against one, and worst if that one was herself "Ok, calm down. You saw Buffy do this a thousand times"_

_She avoided two of them, then a third one hit her hard but instantly she countered with a kick that made the vampire spun over himself. Dawn grabbed the bloodsucker and threw him far away._

_The vampires reagrouped, surrounding Dawn._

_"This looked easier when Buffy did it" She thought a little nervous. Dawn didn't have real combat experience, though her was moving instinctively_

_Again they attacked her, she hit them, and they hit her. She beat three of them, but then the fourth smashed her arm with a club. She endured the blow and smashed the vampire against the ground_

_"I can't do this..." She took the advantage from the situation and ran away fast, leaving the vampires behind_

_"Hey, she escaped. Fuck!" The vampire complained "Well, guess we'll have a fun time from now on"_

_When Dawn returned to her house she was completelly shocked. Everything happened so fast that just then she realized what she had done. She fought against a bunch of vampires. She could have died, but that didn't seem to worry her very much. She felt this strange instinct possessing her. Damn, she even make that Slayer's pre-fight sarcastic line._

Dawn heard the front door. Willow and Tara were back from the Magic Box. She went down to say hi.

"Hi Dawnie"

"Hi girls. So, how's everything?" She asked in a good mood

"Well, pretty much messed up" Willow replied and thrown herself to the sofa

"Really?" Dawn asked

"Pretty much" Tara replied then she sat next to Willow "Things are complicated"

"How's that?"

"We live in Hellmouth" Willow whined "And it isn't funny anymore"

"Tell me about it. I'm the one in Highschool" Dawn replied gloomy "But hey, it comes with the job, right?" She told them before thinking "I mean...well, Buffy would say that"

Willow smirked a bit. That's what Buffy would say, then she would encourage them "Smarty pants" She grinned softly

"Anyways, maybe we could go out tonight to clear your minds right?" Dawn suggested kindly

"Well, we could go to the Bronze. I guess Xander and Anya won't mind join us" Tara accepted, not so enthusiastic but willing to it "What do you say honey?"

"I guess" Willow barely replied

"C'mon girls, what's up with that attitude?" Dawn tried to cheer them up, so to herself "We gotta get out, life's short, and all that crap" She exclaimed

"Dawnie, what's gotten into you?" Tara chuckled "Okey, we'll go with a smile, right sweetie?"

"Okey" Willow sighed

Meanwhile a stranger wander around the town. It was night already.

He was the young man that entered into the magic shop earlier. He seemed to be looking for something, or just looking around, maybe.

"Bronze" He spelled while read the big sign "Seems fun"

The gang met at the Bronze, the only cool place on Sunnydale, according to every mid-age human being (and some others) in the town. The club witnessed a full record of supernatural battles through its history (since Buffy came to Sunnydale, to be more accurate), yet never closed its gates.

A band was playing on the stage, some quiet music. The Scoobies were sitting at one of the tables, as usual, though they seemed a little depressed.

"Well, I see the bad mood it's kinda trendy these days" Dawn complanied sarcastically

"Yes, grumpy it's in vogue these days. Depressed it's the new cheerful" Xander joked as usual. Sometimes he used his humor like a mode of self-criticism

"C'mon guys, we are young and lively people" Dawn tryied to cheer them up

"Who among us will be the first to die? What do you think?" Anya asked to the rest like nothing

"Okey, maybe this wasn't the best idea. I'm going to the bath for a minute. Don't start the fun whitout me jeje" Dawn joked awkwardly, quitting her attempts

"Poor Dawnie, we're kinda killing the mood here" Willow realized "And it was supossed that we were gonna talk to her, cause she seems to be grumpy lately, but now she is cheering us, cause we're the ones who are grumpy, you see the irony?"

"I think we catch it Will" Xander replied

"We should do it better" Tara suggested, lacking of enthusiasm

"Yeah. We could take her to patrol with us" Willow suggested "I mean, we are only looking for info"

"Hey, what's happening there?" Anya asked pointing to the stage

Two men went on stage and threw away the singer. One of them took the microphone, while everyone were watching.

"Hello people" He began "Sorry to interrupt your evening, but we have some serious business here"

"Vampires" Xander said "What are they doing?"

"You see, we planned to have this hughe massacre here tonight, with all of you invited, of course" While he was speaking some other vampires covered the exits, locking up the crowd "We were going to celebrate that the bitch who chase us is gone for real" He claimed

"They already know" Willow noticed "That there is no Slayer"

"Damn" Xander exclaimed enraged

"What are we going to do?" Tara asked

"I don't know. There's plenty of them. At least eight here" Willow noticed "We can't take them physically. But maybe we can do something"

Meanwhile the vampire continued his speech "But, last night we had a surprise, and our plans changed. So, this is what are we going to do. We could kill some of you, sorry, we gonna kill some of you, but if our new Slayer shows up, we'll let you go. Promise" The vampire said to the trembling crowd "Some of the guys are by the town looking for her, so I count that she will appear. Besides, Slayers always shows up when things are bad, right?" He said as the vampires laughed

"What is he talking about?" Xander exclaimed "A new Slayer?"

"I dunno, they probably bluffing or something" Willow said confused "It's impossible"

"Anyways, we are stucked in here. If we can do something, better we start moving" Xander sugested "You got something in mind Will?"

"Yes, but I need some supplies. If any of us could get out of here... That's it, Dawn, they won't see her. She can escape by the bath's window" Willow came up with a clever plan "I'll speak to her telepathically" She focused

Dawn, who was in the bath, listened the vampire and she recognized that he was the same of last night. She worried, they were looking for her, and if she didn't showed up people would die. She didn't knew what to do, they probably were more than the last time and she couldn't take them then, even they were less.

"Dawn, listen to me" The voice of Willow sounded over her head

"Willow, it's you?"

"Yes, listen carefully. There are vampires here, we can stop them, but I need you to go to the Magic Box and look for this items" Willow explained in detail everything she needed from the magic store "Got it? Good, then go out by the window there. They won't stop, you are our only chance"

Dawn listened attentively everything Willow said. That was a good plan, she could do that. She would go to the magic store, get some witchy stuff, come back, give them to Willow and problem solved "Yes, it's better..." She tried to convince herself, but she couldn't. She knew what was right to do, she couldn't leave expecting no one die in the meanwhile. Her friends were in danger right then, she had to act instantly.

"Understood? Dawnie?" Willow still speaking

"Yes. It's time to put an end to this...I'm ready" She resolved firmly

"Ok guys, I told her. She is on her way to the Magic Box" Willow announced

"Very well, then take" Anya give a paper to Willow "This is the bill for the merchandise, feel free to pay on this week"

"Why do you want a vampire sucking your blood when you have her right?" Xander joked nervous

"Well, it seems that we have a long night before us, so we could whet our appetite with a little snack" The vampire exclaimed

"Damn, we don't have much time" Xander complained

"I'm sure Dawn will get all we need" Tara said convinced

Dawn came out of the bath drawing the attention of the vampire on the stage

"Or maybe not" Tara retracted herself

"What's she doing?" Willow asked nervous

"Well well, here it is, our little junior Slayer" The vampire exclaimed pleased "I feared that you won't show" He laughed

"What?" The Scoobies shouted in unison

"Y'know, I always wondered. Are the fangs some kind of overcompensation for some other 'things'"? Dawn mocked defiant

"My god Dawn is a Slayer" Xander exclaimed shocked

"But...but that can't...no way...it can't...it's" Willow began to babble uncontrollably

"You heard her catchy phrase, that settles it" Xander replied loudly

"Guys, we should be f-focusing on how to get r-rid of the va-vampires" Tara reminded with a slightly stutter, due to the shock

"So, I'm here. Let everyone go" Dawn demanded to the vicious vampire "Now"

"Hmmm let me think about it. I got a counter-proposal, why don't you get here now or we'll kill everyone. This girl to begin with" He took a woman and menaced to bite her neck "C'mon you really believed we would let everyone go to their homes safe? A Slayer's blood, however good it might be, can't fill all of us darling" He mocked her

Dawn was surrounded. She couldn't risk to someone get harmed. So she would do what the vampire said, for her disgust "Dawn, listen..." The voice of Willow speak to her mind.

A moment later a strong light flashed trough the entire place, covering all for a moment.

"Now" Willow screamed

The young auburn quickly attacked to a vampire who was covering one of the exits. Meanwhile, Xander and the others helped to the people to make they way out. When the flash dissapeared the last ones were leaving the place.

Tara catched Willow before she fell. Her energy was drained and she barely could stay on her feet. She didn't only conjured that powerfull light, she also spoke telephatically with everyone in the Bronze explaining how they could escape.

The vampires slightly recovered their sight. Their skin were a bit injured by the spell, but not seriously. Then, they noticed every human was gone.

"What the hell was that?" The leader exclaimed mad

Dawn and the others were surrounded by the vampires

"You...you did this Slayer?"

"What if I did?" Dawn defied him

"Well, at least there's some other snacks besides you" He pointed to the Scoobies

"Guys, sorry for the trouble" Dawn apologised in a whisper

"How you didn't say anything?" Willow claimed to her "We could..."

"Sorry, for real. I didn't wanted this, but... Looks like we're on trouble"

"It's ok, we have the Dawnster on our side" Xander encouraged her "We can do this"

Meanwhile, from a corner someone watched the scene with a slightly interest. Paying specially atenttion to Dawn

"This is bad, they are too many, plus Willow is weakened, and Anya and Tara can't fight. I can't protect them" She tought desperatly "Hey!" She called "Let them go" The Scoobies looked at her with surprise

"Why?" One of the vampires speak "The more the merrier" He laughed

"Yes, we can eat all of you" Another vampire agreed

"If any of you put a single finger on one of them, you can count with me killing every one of you" She said really serious, making the vampires doubt for a second

"Then I guess we have to kill you first" Said the leader "Die already!"

The vampires attacked. Dawn kicked out a few who approached to the group "Go behind the counter" She ordered to her friends. Xander quickly raised Willow and went there with Anya and Tara.

Dawn kept away the vampires, ensuring all of them were at her front. They were seven, and the other on the stage. It was a rough first slay.

They attacked again, Dawn managed to hit them, but she barely could keep them at bay

"I'll help her, you stay here" Xander ordered and went to help Dawn

He thrown himself against a vampire. Dawn continued fighting against two of them, she did a doble kick hiting both of them and threw a few punches.

Another vampire grabbed her from behind and threw her away against a table, breaking it. She tried to get up, but the leader kicked her hard.

"You see less tougher somehow" The vampire mocked "Poor little Slayer" He kicked her hard again "Why don't we skip this and go directly to the main event" He grabbed Dawn by the neck lifting her in the air "Look well guys, this is the only thing standing between us and our food" He began to laugh

Just when the vampire was about bite Dawn a loud noise was heard, then his head bursted into ashes with the rest of his body. Dawn breathed hard, almost choked.

The vampires stared stunned the rests of their leader.

The noise was from a gunshot, and it came from the corner. A man was sitting there, pointing with a handgun.

"I hope you don't mind if I join to the fun" He said, then he stood up, sheathe his gun and approached

"Who the hell is that?" Exclaimed one of the vampires pissed

"Beats me" Another replied

Dawn take advantage of the moment and attacked the vampire who got Xander trapped

"Hey, is the guy who went to the store" Anya exclaimed

"Oh yeah" Xander agreed "You where there all the time?"

"Pretty much" The guy answered

"Oh, good. And you didn't think, geez I dunno,to help us!" Xander protested

"I just did, don't focus on the details" He replied, in a sort of apologize "Besides, I wanted to check on something" He said, staring at Dawn

"It seems that you wanna catch up, so we'll be on our way" A vampire said as he walked in reverse towards the exit

"Hey, we can kill them, watcha doin?" His fellow vampire exclaimed

"Come on, this is pointless. We could kill some humans on the way. Besides he blew Mark's head, this isn't funny anymore" The vampire protested

"So, you are the Slayer" The guy spoke ignoring the vampires chat "Cool" He admitted careless

"Xander, what's going on here?" Dawn asked stunned

"Don't have a clue. But we better get rid of these vamps"

"Hey, what if you don't use your gun?" One of the vampires suggested

"Does anyone else think this lost every sense?" Xander asked to their friends

"Pretty much" Willow replied behind the counter

"This is getting weird, are we gonna do this or..." A vampire said

"Up to you Slayer" The stranger said

"Okey... Dawn answered a little awkward "Then...dust them?"

"Good choice" The guy agreed

The vampires attacked one more time. Dawn beat one of them instantly staking his heart. The stranger fought against two of them, dodging their attacks easily. He threw a few kicks beating one and with a single blow knocked another one, then with a short knife cut their heads off cleanly.

Xander killed another using a stake. One of them escaped by one of the exits, the rest became dust.

Xander breathed hard trying to regain strenght "That was fun"

"Indeed" The stranger agreed making a brief grin

The others Scoobys leave their hide once the danger ended. They were trully stunned about the news, Dawn was the new Slayer, and they didn't had even the slightest clue.

Willow felt awfull, mostly because she knew what that means. Dawn would have to submit to a life of dangers and battles. And she didn't wanted that for her, neither Tara.

No one knew what to say. Untill Dawn broke the silence

"Sorry I didn't say anything. I was... I can't put it in words"

"Dawnie" Willow didn't think in reproach her at all. She even felt that she owe an apologize to the girl "Don't blame you for anything"

"We'll go trough this together" Tara added

"We are you team now" Xander told her with confidence

"It's great, we don't have to die yet" Anya exclaimed cheerfully

Everyone grabbed Dawn in a Scooby groupal hug "Thanks guys" Dawn aprreciated her friends support

"Well, this has been... fun" The strange said calmly "I guess" He slightly complained

"Hey, who are you anyways?" Dawn finally asked

"I'm just passing by" He answered again

"Hey, we could use your help around here" Willow suggested "You fight really well"

"Sure we have a vacany?" Xander joked, subtly hostile

"How much you pay?" He asked

"A lot of satifaction for help people?" Willow replied doubtfull

"I prefer the dollars" He joked, but still being distant

"See, it's common sense"Anya agreed

"So, you're staying in Sunnydale?" Dawn asked interested

"Maybe, it's interesting here" He replied a little misterious

"Well, this was a preview of the daily life on Sunnydale" Anya said

"I could get used to it" He replied strangely satisfied "Hope you can handle this job Slayer" He directed to Dawn with a serious tone on his voice. His attitude sudenly changed, and it felt way more hostile

"You don't worry" Dawn replied with an unfriendly voice

"That's the spirit" He looked directly to her eyes "Altough not the moves" He mocked

"What are you saying?" She asked directly

"That you better start training babe, you gotta be prepared to the next time we meet" He declared with satisfaction and began to walk "See ya around" He left the Bronze

The strange guy gave them a bad feeling with his last words. He took them by surprise, so no one replied anything to him. Plus he seemed more intimidating than before.

Maybe Dawn obtained her first enemy, they didn't know for sure yet.

"Well, maybe we should back home" Willow suggested, still a little uneasy

"Yes" Dawn agreed, still looking straight where the guy left

"We should call Giles tomorrow" Tara suggested

"Oh yes, he will be...happy? I think" Willow said confused

"Of course he'll be. Back to the watcher business" Xander claimed

"So I'll need a watcher?" Dawn sighed

"It will be the best honey" Tara supported

So, now Sunnydale had a new protector, but her road would be anything but easy. The forces of evil are always close, specially on the Hellmouth.


	2. I am

IMPORTANT, like I said before, my english isn't really good, some it must be some gramatical errors. If anyone is willing to, I would accept some help on the writing, cause I can't write so well. Aside that, I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story. I got a plot planned, and it doesn't suck much, so, read and review

**I am...**

The Slayer is the mystical warrior who faces the forces of evil and protects the world. She is the one who inherit the sacred gifts, the one blessed by the Powers. The chosen champion of this world.  
The Slayer is a fierce, strong warrior, and is

- Bored - Dawn finished annoyed, breaking her meditation posture. She listened the speech for a while and already seemed like an eternity to her

- Dawn, you must pay atention, this isn't a minor subject - A grown man scolded her frowning

- C'mon Giles, I already know what a Slayer is. I had one for sister, remember? - She complained annoyed

- Yes, I have that very clear - He replied in a deep voice, slightly affected by the memory of her former Slayer, but he disregarded that feeling for the moment and focused on his new mission - As the fact that you dont know what really means to be the Slayer - He stated severely

- What? - She asked angry - Of course I know

- Of course you don't. The fact that you are aware of this world true nature, doesn't mean that you are ready to face it - He stated seriously - Be the Slayer is something you must work hard to understand

- C'mon Giles - She protested - Buffy

- You're not Buffy - He silenced her with a severe tone

Dawn hold her tongue. Those words were a hard blow; of course, Giles would never acknowledge her, he was just trying to replace her Buffy with a cheap copy. She'd never be able to fill her sister's shoes.

- I know - She answered weakly

Giles realized what he said, but he didn't mean it that way. He was really worried, more than he let Dawn know.

- Dawn...

- Don't bother, I know. Be the Slayer is a great deal

- Yes, it is - He smirked then sat next to her - It truly is - He took off his glasses for a moment - Are you sure you don't want to, well, postpone it?

Dawn gave a surprised and confused glance to Giles - What do you mean?

- Well, I mean, you don't have to start now. You can take your, your time to think this matter thoroughly - He adviced softly

- Geez Giles, stop flattering me - She complained disappointed - If you think I'm not capable of

- I don't want to put you in danger - He admitted, leaving Dawn dismayed - I don't want this for you too - He sighed and took a moment before began to talk again - I was part of the Council and took for granted their values for a long part of my life. I knew what a Slayer was, and the purpose she had - He explained - Until I came here and met your sister - A little smile formed on his face - She wasn't the creature the books described, she was far from the ideal of a Slayer; she was rebel, childish and undisciplined - He revived the memory - Yet there was the most incredible person I ever knew. Though I was the one supposed to guide and teach her, to watch over her, in the end I learned more from her than I could ever have teached her.

The silence lasted for a moment, Dawn was trying to figure what Giles meant whit all that speech, so she decided to break the silence - Giles, I think you need to go sraight to the point - She teased her now watcher

- Lost Buffy was something beyond horrible - Giles admited deeply - And I cant help but think I coul've done more for her

- Giles, it wasn't your fault

- It's not about that - He assured - Buffy made a choice, she sacrificed for the most precious thing to her - He gave a deep glare to Dawn - She died like she lived, and I don't regret it, she always done what she believed right

- So? - Dawn asked

- I look everything in perspective now, all the things we went trough. All the choices we made, all for the sake of the world, of the balance, of the good. Everything seems so... unworthy sometimes, if we have to sacrifice everything we love

Dawn finally understood what Giles wanted to say for real. He had enough lossing Buffy, he didn't want to lose another important person, so he tried to avoid her Slayer roll.

- You become softy Giles - She laughed

- It seems that way - He admitted to her - And I know this won't change anything, but I just wanted to say it

- Yeah, I understand that - She recongnized sympathetic - And hey, I promise to listen to you, or at least to fake better - She joked

- I'd appreciate that - He laughed in response

Willow called Giles some days ago to relay the "good news". At first the watcher was truly consterned and surprised.  
This was against all the was supposed no new Slayer would come as the result of Buffy's death, and more confusing, Dawn inherited the Slayer essence. So intricate was the event, never was recorded a direct bond between Slayers, never the gift passed from a relative to another, less from a sister to another sister.

Giles was in fact shocked. Not only for the previous considerations, more for the fact it was Dawn. It was clear what he had to do, but he felt way more inclined to make her desist from it.

- Well, I think it's all for now - Giles spoke

- Okey Mr. Watcher - She replied pleased

They were using the gym room behind the magic shop to train, like Buffy did. The room was reconditioned to be a training center again. Of course it involved a discussion with Anya due to her complains of use valuable space to non productive activities like train the Slayer to fight against evil and save the world.

Anyways, Dawn oficially started her life as a Slayer. And that meant extra responsabilites.

* * *

- Dawnie you're back - Willow received her

- Yeah, first Slayer make up session done - She replied, then thrown herfself to the sofa - A million more to go

- And, how is our favourite Slayer? - Tara appeared

- Good, I think - She replied quietly

- Say it one more time and maybe I believe it - Willow teased her

- It's okay, really - Dawn smiled - But you know, it's weird - She admitted a bit unpleasant

- How come? - Tara asked confused

- Well it's just... I mean, with Giles and everything, it feels like if... - She hesistated a while - Don't worry, I'm making nonsense - She excused herself and avoided the subject

- You feel like if you're taking Buffy's place - Tara guessed emphatically

Dawn felt a bit awkward and nodded in silence

- Dawnie - Willow spoke softly - It's not like that. I mean, yeah, you are a Slayer now and that's kinda the same job, but you're not a replacement, not for us, nor Giles, nor anyone. You are our Dawn - She assured her, stroking gently her hand. The redhead could feel the girs pain

- Yeah, I know, but it isn't just that, I mean

- You are troubled cause it seems like you're taking Buffys life and you think that doesn't belongs to you - Tara intuited one more time - You feel as if you intend to become her, and that will like obliterate her memory - She revealed emotively, as if she felt herself the girl's problems

- Okey super empathic witch, what if you let me say it the next time? - Dawn replied smirking - I'm all waky right? - She asked with glassy eyes

- No Dawnie, it's normal, really - Tara intended to apologize - This is a p-process you must go trough, you m-must figure some things. It's too much, I know - She felt awful for causing pain to her

- Dawn listen, we all are here - Willow reminded her firmly - And I kinda understand what are you feeling, but it's not like that. We'll never forget Buffy, and no one will take her place. Cause no one has to take it, no person can fill the shoes of another, cause all of us are different. Buffy was my best friend, and I loved her. But you don't have to take Buffy's place, not even be like her, just be you. And we will fight alongside and for you, not cause you are "our new Slayer", not even Buffy' sister, but because you're Dawn, like you always were and will. We love you for who you are, and for what you mean to us, for being you, no one else - Willow stated half breathed - See, sometimes my babble can be usefull - She smiled, as Tara too. The blonde was fighting the tears after listen her girlfriends speech

- You're wonderfull baby - Tara thought deeply moved by her beloved's words. Willow was capable of captivate her without even try. Every time she thought there wasn't possible love her more than she did, she'd fall even deeper

- Thanks, you're right - Little tears droped from Dawn's eyes

- Hey, what's better than two wiccans watching your back? - Willow joked

- You two - Dawn replied smiling. She hugged thightly the wiccas, grateful from the bottom of her heart

* * *

The following weeks Dawn continued her training with Giles, and the vamp activity decreased as the news of a new Slayer in town spread. So, the patrolling went smooth for the time by.  
The scoobies were researching, by Giles request, about any antecedent of the particular situation. The watcher suspected that plot meant more than they realized. But no progress were done though.  
As for Dawn, she polished her Slayer skills.

- This won't do it - Xander complained closing a big dusty old book - I don't think we're gonna find anything here

- I second that - Willow agreed.

The gang was reunited on the magic shop. Many books, whose weight would make difficult to lift more than one, were scattered all over the table.

- What we're supossed to find anyways? "When a Slayer has a sister, if that sister becomes a Slayer, then it means..." Yeah, I wouldn't go with that - Xander protested

- Giles think it's important - Tara reminded calmly - But if this is an unrecorded event, well, I guess that means that won't be records right? - She sighed rubbing her temples

- So, how's Dawn doing? - Xander asked to the girls changing the subject

- She is... okay - Willow nodded giving Tara a glare - She had her thoughts, but I think she's resolved now. But...

- What?

- Well, I'm worried - She admited - It's just strange. I mean she is "the one" now, and she has to fight and she'll be in danger - Willow said speaking her mind

- We're allways in danger Will, it's just that we get used to it. But I know what you mean, it's hard to see our little Dawnie as the main head now - Xander agreed

- Sort of - Tara supported smiling

Willow suddenly reminded something - Hey, don't you think we have to find something about that strange guy?

- You mean that jerk back at the Bronze? - Xander asked

- Yeah. He kinda threatened Dawn right? Maybe we should find something about him

- He could be our new Big Bad - Anya speaked behind the counter

- No way, he was just a dude, trying to sound all tough and misterious; I think we don't have to give him any importance - Xander responded - He won't be a match for Dawn once she'll get her Slayer skills sharped

- Maybe - Willow said doubtful - But he gave me the creeps

- Yeah me too - Tara added

- Right Tare? Hey, you didn't sense something strange? I mean about his pressence, his aura? - Willow asked to her girlfriend

- It's true, you're the fully empathic witch. He was a demon or something? - Anya intervened

- To be honest I didn't read him t-too much, with all the shock of Dawn being t-the Slayer I wasn't preciselly foucused - She stuttered a bit due to the expecting glares of her friends - S-sorry

- Don't worry babe, it was a mind blow for everyone - Willow comforted her

- Although, I sense some darkness, I think - Tara advised - But strangely, not evil, just dark - Everyone remained thoughtful for a moment

The Scooby Gang continued working like always, fighting the endless battle againt the evil. Even after all the fights, all their losts, they remained strong, going forward, no giving up.  
But, some dark times were about to come. Unnoticed, a dark plot was being weaved from the shadows. Soon the Slayer would be tested.

* * *

It was night already. This time Willow and Xander joined Dawn for patroll, they were curious for how the Slayer was handling things. As usual, they strolled by the cementery searching for new born vampires or some looking for trouble.

- Our first Dawn patrol - Xander exclaimed

- Yeah, big night - Willow seconded

- C'mon guys, it's just the old dust the vampires - Dawn reminded them

- But you're making it new, it's exciting. It's like we're high schoolers again - Willow chuckled

- Yeah, fight strange monsters and be almost killed every day. Sweet, sweet youth - Xander added

- You're getting seriously old - Dawn laughed

- Hey - Willow replied, fakely offended - It's just... everything changes, but at the same time nothing does

- Yeah, I know what you mean - Xander did a little smile - We still here. You and me Will, forever

- And ever - She smiled

- Hey lovebirds - Dawn called their attention - Looks like we have an earth labor there - A vampire was raising from the ground - Let's give him a welcome

The vampire got out from the earth completelly, slightly confused. Dawn aproached to him and staked him easily

- Uhhh, record time - Willow rejoiced

- Nice going Dawn - Xander congratulated

- C'mon, don't overreact - Dawn replied flattered

The patrol was over, Dawn slayed at least ten vampires without much troubles. Still, she had to train more.

They left the cementery and went by a street. There weren't people around by that late.

- That gets boring after a while - Dawn complained

- Let's pray to keep it that way - Willow wished - Only a few vampires and nothing else

Xander cuckled briefly, her friends watched him confused - That became normal right? - He noticed - I think there was a time when we would wish for not vampires or demons at all. But now we conform if they come in healthy doses

- Yes, it's the way things are - Willow agreed with his friend a bit melancholic

To this point, the real world was different from years ago. For them it was a fact how the things were now. It would be pointless to pretend for that to disappear. It was part of them now.

- I guess so - Xander said - Well, this is where we split - Xander said goodbye

Suddenly, Dawn sensed something weird. A pressence lurking in the shadows

- Who's there? - Dawn demanded taking a step to the front, putting her friends behind her

- Slayer... - Pronounced a rough inhuman voice, almoast roaring

Suddenly, from every corner appeared some humanoid creatures, surrounding the gang. They were some kind of demon, their bodies were hunched, so that their chins almost rubbed the ground, with large arms and bright green eyes and bandages covering most of their decomposed body

- What the hell are those? - Dawn exclaimed a little disgusted

- We'll find that later, now we have to move - Xander ordered

- They're everywhere - Willow realised - They're surrounding us. We have to take down one to escape

- Leave that to me - Dawn pounced against one of them despite her friends advices

The creature attacked with its claws, but Dawn dodged them and smashed its head against the floor, apparently beating it. But the creature's body twisted forward being in attack position again, they were really flexible. Dawn rolled back to avoid its fierce attack.

- They're tough - Dawn exclaimed frustrated, as the others were coming closer. She was on the edge. If she wasn't able to kill one of them quickly, there was no chance of take all of them. They had to escape or else...

- Disolvo!

Willow pronnounced an incantation then flung a powerfull blue energy sphere against one of them. The impact made the monster flew some meters, ripping one of its arms, and doing some serious damage to its body. The group ran quickly tooking advantage of the moment. They turned the corner losing sight of their trackers. The monsters were running behind them but suddenly something got in their way.

- Are you ok Wills? - Xander asked holding his best friend

- Yes, I had to put some extra power on that spell though - Willow replied a bit agitated

- Hey, they're not following us - Dawn realised as she stopped her friends

- They're gone? - Xander was confused. There was no sight of the creatures

- It seems to - Dawn agreed

- We better get out of here - Willow told them and they ran again far from there

* * *

The two remainig creatures retreated, as the rest lay on the floor while their bodies consumed themselves, leaving just a rest of rotten mass instead

- That's all - Spoke calmly a male voice - You got some moves

Two individuals were standing calmly among the corpses. One of them lit a cigarette and took a puff

- When you've been around for some long you tend to learn some things - The other replied after exhale the smoke. He had a diferent accent

- Yes. But you haven't been- The younger one added slightly entertained - Well, y'know what I mean

The other didn't replied

- I didn't mean to kill the mood here - He joked - But I have to admit I'm quite surprised, and that's not common

- Lucky me - The other one replied indifferent

- Well, the fun's over for now. We ruined their party - The younger one said slightly pleased

- Yes... Oh Bloody hell! I have this crap all over my boots - He complanied kicking the ground - Stupid corpses

- By the way, what business you have here?

- Should I tell you? Who the hell are you bloke anyways?

- I'm just passing by - He replied with a brief smile - See ya pal

- Wathever mate - The other guy took off

* * *

- What you describe is not a specific demon kind - Giles explained

- Yes, that's it, sort of - Dawn assured pointing one of the book's illustrations

- I tought so. They are commonly known as Ghouls, or sometimes Scavengers. Like I said, those are generic terms, they're not a demon species. They're corpses, reanimated by the injection of demonic essence

- Like Zombies?

- Technically... you could say so - Giles accepted, it was pointless losing time explaining the diference - They can assume a wide variety of shapes. The kind you described seems to be particularly fierce and savage

- Tell me about it

- That may be due to the Hellmouth's energy - Giles deduced

- Plus, there was a bunch of them

A brief silence filled the atmosphere. Dawn was gazing to nowhere, lost in her thoughts. Giles noticed something was bothering her Slayer

- What's in your mind? - He asked directly

- It's nothing... just - She doubted for a moment - I was totally useless Giles. They were surrounding us, and I wasn't able to do anything

- Xander told me you fought bravely - Giles tryied to encourage her

- Big thing, I just kicked one of them, and it didn't harm it at all - Dawn admitted ashamed - If it weren't for Willow we probably...

The door opened drawing their attention. It was Xander

- Sorry to interrupt the master-padawan session - He joked noticing the strained atmosphere - Any news?

- Uhm yes - Giles answered a bit distracted - Well, not so much really. These creatures were summoned of course, but

- Summoned? - Dawn asked interested - You didn't say that before

- I thought it was implicit - He apologized - The Ghouls are not a natural being, they only exist by the perfomance of some spell - He explained

- So, we have a master mind behind it - Xander stated

- I would say so

- Then we have to find whoever it's behind this - Dawn resolved - Willow and Tara could do some locator spell

- Yes, it will be the best - Giles admited, satisfied of Dawn's insight

- I'll go to report with the girls then - Xander went to the wiccas

- We're done here right? I'll be going then...

- Dawn - Giles called her - You haven't done anything wrong

- Yes... - She replied in a weak whisper - But nothing right either

* * *

- What's on your mind sweetie? - Tara asked cuddling tightly her girlfriend. It was night already and they were lying in bed

- Just...some things - Willow replied quietly stroking the blonde's hand

Tara knew something was bothering her, she could read it in her face - Tell me - The blonde gave her a little smile

- Y'know, the usual stuff: demons, Slayers, Dawn, the gang...

- How's that? - Tara caressed her hair

- I don't know... I mean, it's always the same, but I'm still worried

- Yes, I know. Me too - Tara admited - I can't help it

- Me neither. But, snuggles always make things better - Willow proposed mischievously facing her lover

* * *

While the night became darker, under the Sunnydale's ground the evil grew stronger. A dark force was acting.

- The Slayer won't be a problem for now. We can take what we need from her anytime we want

- Do not waste time - A dark voice echoed by the cave walls

- We'll get her blood, then we'll bring "her" back

- It'll start, and The Slayer won't be able to do anything - The inhuman voice stated


End file.
